I Can Be A Office Worker
I Can Be A Office Worker is the 26th episode from Season 4 of Barney and Friends. Plot Robert helps Kristen and Maria for Kim, Hannah, Chip and Stephen Keesha, Jeff and Danny. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Chip *Stephen *Jeff *Danny *Kim *Kristen *Chip *Keesha *Hannah *Robert *Maria *Mr. Kerley *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #What I Want to Be (Performed by: Barney, Chip, Stephen, Jeff, Danny, Kim, Kristen, Curtis, Keesha, Hannah, Robert and Maria) #The Idea Song (Performed by: Barney and Stephen) #The More We Work Together (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Chip, Stephen, Jeff, Danny, Kim, Kristen, Curtis, Keesha, Hannah, Robert, Maria and Mr. Kerley) #People Helping Other People (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Chip, Stephen, Jeff, Danny, Kim, Kristen, Curtis, Keesha, Hannah, Robert, Maria and Mr. Kerley) #Try and Try Again (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Chip, Stephen, Jeff, Danny, Kim, Kristen, Curtis, Keesha, Hannah, Robert, Maria and Mr. Kerley) #You've Got To Be You (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Chip, Stephen, Jeff, Danny, Kim, Kristen, Curtis, Keesha, Hannah, Robert, Maria and Mr. Kerley) #I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Chip, Stephen, Jeff, Danny, Kim, Kristen, Curtis, Keesha, Hannah, Robert, Maria and Mr. Kerley) Trivia *Chip wears the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. *Stephen wear the same clothes from Pennies, Nickles, Dimes. And a short hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from Snack Time!. And a short hair. *Kim wear the same clothes from A Picture of Health. And a hair-style. * * *Kristen wear the same clothes from What a World We Share. And a pony tail. *Curtis wear the same clothes from Once a Pond a Time. And a short hair. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Trading Places. And a pony tail. *Hannah wear the same clothes from Camp WannaRunnaround. And a long hair. *Robert wear the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a short hair. *Maria wear the same clothes from First Day of School. And a little long hair. * * *Mr. Kerley wear the same black shirt and black pants. And a short hair. * When the Barney's say "Whoa! Hi everybody" the big high jump for comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "Let's Show Respect". * When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "Doctor Barney is Here!". * When the Barney's say "Hi there!" the sound clip is taken from "Come on Over to Barney's House". * When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Birthday Ole". * On August 25, 2012, there's gonna be a short credits on barneyallday The first one is daniel turns off the lights. The second one is Barney doll with a police hat. *The I Love You are used Mr. Kerley, Kim, Keesha, Curtis, Hannah, Danny and Jeff are Barney right, Robert, Kristen, Maria, Chip and Stephen in the table. * This is the only appearance of Mr. Kerley. *At the end of the Barney doll with a police hat. Such as I Would Like To Be A Police Officer. *Robert is the eightth child to leave the classroom, and he turns off the lights. *The Barney costume in this episode was also seen in "Tree-Mendous Trees". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Good, Clean Fun". *The Season 4 BJ voice in this episode was heard in "Let's Eat". *The Season 4 BJ costume in this episode was also seen in "Easy, Breezy Day!". *The Season 4 Baby Bop voice in this episode was heard in "Let's Eat". *The Season 4 Baby Bop costume in this episode was also seen in "All Mixed Up". *The Season 4 Barney doll is the same from "Going on a Bear Hunt". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Play Ball". Locations *Playground *Treehouse Balcony *School Classroom *Playground *Treehouse Balcony *School Classroom Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation